Animal Tendencies
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: Brian was, Dom had decided, half animal. The way he moved, spoke, even acted had Dom convinced that the boy was only half human.


**Okay, here's the thing, this takes place before the end of the movie, most likely after Brian brings the team the Supra, but before Dom shows him his fathers car. This is just a short one shot about what I picked up from the movie, and expanded on of course.**

**Title: **Animal Tendencies**  
Author: **HoboGiraffe**  
Summary: **Brian was, Dom had decided, half animal. The way he moved, spoke, even acted had Dom convinced that the boy was only half human.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly nothing belongs to me, so don't sue me! You really won't get much****

Brian was, Dom had decided, half animal.

Actually it was just that Brian acted like an animal. The way he moved, spoke, even acted had Dom convinced that the boy was only half human.

When Brian stretched cramped or aching muscles, he did so with easy cat like grace, stretching his long lean arms without a thought. His spine curled, limbs extended, his eyes closed and his jaw opened. Brian even made an almost cute mewing sound. That in itself was proof.

And Dom saw other things; like how when after Brian showered or his hair was wet, the blond would shake his head with the same intensity and happy energy as a soaking sheepdog. Not only that, but the grinning almost guilty, sheepish look he would throw anyone as his shaggy mane flopped into his face had made Mia melt more then once.

There was also the fact that Dom could swear the boy was impossibly light on his feet. The smooth panther like way of walking was amazing to Dom and the other heavy footed men. Brian was one of the only people able to successfully startle Dom, and Damn! did Brian abuse that little ability of his often.

And the ability to have a wolf like dominance, yet turn around and show the obedience of the most well trained of show dogs was truly spectacular.

Of course there were smaller things as well. Brian's wide owl eyes, the sea of blue that Mia and surprisingly Letty agreed that were the first things that grabbed their attentions. As well as Brian's long, strong and spidery fingers that contained an awfully large amount of talent for backrubs was another thing that Mia enjoyed.

The one that Dom had seen the most though was Brian's elephant like strength. The blond kid was built that was a fact, but Dome had been extremely surprised to see that Brian was even stronger then he looked. It was amazing really, the weight that the kid could lift. Or, Dom grinned, pack into a punch as Vince had found. He had been bruised for weeks after he tried to jump Brian the first time. Even now, Vince may hate him, but he held a grudging respect for the Snowman, with his lion like strength and bravery to attempt to jump a man who outweighed him as much as Vince did.

The hard working and eager beaver that was Brian had only been around for a few weeks, yet had left an impression on everyone. Even as he thought right then, Dom was still surprised at how inhuman the kid could be. Sometimes his actions were so animal like it made Dom blink and watch what was happening with wonder.

Dom snorted. The kid was like freaking Tarzan, just without the monkeys and pretty backdrop of tropical plants. Just dirty, grimy LA. And of course, no loin cloth. Nuh-uh, no way. No matter how animal like the kid was, he had better wear pants in _Dom's_ garage.

On that thought Dom rose out of his patio chair and made his way into the house to the living room, where he found the subject of his thoughts. Brian was fast asleep on the couch making those little mewing noises again. Dom stopped in the doorway and watched the kid curl up into an impossibly small ball, taking up less the a third of the admittedly small sofa. Shaking his head in wonder Dom walked out of the room.

"Brian, your one messed up kid," Dom thought out loud, "but I sure am glad you're here."

FIN

**Thanks for reading folks! That just popped into my head one day after watching the movie, and it just wouldn't leave! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lots of love**

**-HG**


End file.
